


sorry, wrong room

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the sound of soft moans and hitched breathes that make Gerard come to a halt and quickly duck behind a cabinet. Did he just walk in someone doing the nasty? The moans rise in volume, becoming breathier and quicker, accompanied by the soft ruffle of clothes and the slick sound of skin on skin.</p><p>Gerard just has to take a peek to see who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry, wrong room

It’s the sound of soft moans and hitched breaths that make Gerard come to a halt and quickly duck behind a cabinet. Did he just walk in on someone doing the nasty? The moans rise in volume, becoming breathier and quicker, accompanied by the soft ruffle of clothes and the slick sound of skin on skin. Gerard just has to take a peek to see who it is.

                A dark fringe is the first thing he sees, then the bleached, short hair. Then the X’s painted on a face, it looks like war-paint and Gerard immediately sucks in a deep breath, adverting his eyes as he presses his body against the cabinet. He can’t fucking believe it.

                Somewhere behind him, he hears the throaty moans, the airy gasps and soft keening sounds. His stomach does a double take and fuck, he can’t believe he’s listening in on Frank jerking off, but somehow he can’t get his legs to move, can’t walk away. His brain is momentarily offline, and his dick is taking a sudden interest in the sounds behind him and the images flooding his mind.

 

“A-h--“ moans Frank, and Gerard feels his stomach lurch both pleasantly and un-pleasantly. He dares himself to take another peek and it’s better than any porno he’s ever watched.

 

Frank is sitting on one of those old, scrappy and dusty sofa’s, his head is thrown back and mouth hanging open in a perfectly shaped ‘o’ – there’s a thin layer of sweat covering him and Gerard blinks, trying to re-focus his eyes on the body laid out in front of him like an offering.

                Frank moans breathily again, arches up in his own hand and just stays still, cock throbbing in his hand and leaking pre-come. Gerard can’t help to stare, can’t help the way his right hand travels down to the front of his too tight jeans, he just can’t help it, not when Frank looks like _that_.

On the other side of the room, Frank thrusts up into his hand lazily, his free hand roaming over his chest and pushing that infernal should-be-white dress shirt up, up and up – out of the way. His blunt nails graze a nipple and for a second all Gerard hears is the body-wracking gasp coming from Frank.

“F-fuck-“, Frank heaves, thrusting in his hand with a wet, slick sound. Oh, how Gerard wished he could walk up to Frank and get on his knees for him, get in his lap, anywhere as long as he could be near Frank.

Gerard bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and quickly pushes his pants lower on his hips, just enough to get his cock free. He’s fucking hard as a rock, and it feels like he would explode any second now. Wrapping nimble fingers around his cock, he starts to jerk himself slowly – trying to savour the moment.

“Yeah, yeah- just-“ Frank breathes, face all scrunched up and makeup messy. He slides lower on the sofa and moans softly as his hand works quicker on himself, free hand occupied with keeping the dress shirt out of the way. Still behind the cabinet, Gerard follows Frank’s lead and jerks himself off quicker, messily and desperately. He keeps his eyes glued on Frank, eager to see his face as he comes, eager to see just about anything Frank offers.

Franks hips stutter in his grip and he sucks in a deep breath, fingers tightening their hold around his cock and he squeezes gently. It’s fucking gorgeous, and Gerard shudders just from seeing it.

Gerard, still biting his bottom, slumps haphazardly against the cabinet, hoping Frank didn’t hear the clatter and continues to jerk himself, needing to get off right now. A tiny gasp presses free from his lips as he thrusts his hips up into his hand and then he’s coming, getting it all over his own hand and his already dirty jeans. His eyes are blurry, heart thundering away in his ribcage but he just… He looks back behind the cabinet, forces his legs to stop quivering as he lazily wipes his hand on his pants. His breathing is ragged and mind clouded in a pleasure filled haze filled of Frank jerking off.

“Fu-uck, G-gerard-“ Frank moan deeply and throatily, and it has Gerard clumsily look at Frank. Was that his name he heard? Had Frank just… Seriously? Frank thrusts his hips upwards into his hand and then he comes, riding the wave of pleasure for a few more moments just panting and jerking lazily. That’s when he opens his eyes and looks directly at Gerard, and says with a deep, raspy voice, “Next time we’re doing it together, dude”, and then he giggles softly, wiping his hand on the sofa.

Gerard, still caught in the lust filled haze nods from where he stands, eyes slightly droopy. “Yeah”, he hums and Frank giggles again. Yeah. They’re so doing this together next time.


End file.
